goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Musical Jubilee
A Musical Jubilee is a 1975 revue. Cast *Lillian Gish *Tammy Grimes *Larry Kert *Patrice Munsel *Cyril Ritchard *Dick Shawn *Steven Boockvor *Eric Brotherson *Marcia Brushingham *Igors Gavon *David King *Jeanne Lehman *Bettye Malone *Estella Munson *Julie Pars *Dennis Perren *Lelant Schwantes *Craig Yates Musical numbers ;Act I *"Happy Days" - Company *"Whoa-Haw" - Larry Kert *"Lorena" - John Raitt *"Sweet Betsy from Pike" - Tammy Grimes *"Skip to My Lou" - Patrice Munsel and Larry Kert *"Hold on Abraham" - Ensemble *"Bonnie Blue Flag" - Larry Kert, Steven Boockvor, Igors Gavon, David King, Dennis Perren, Leland Schwantes and Craig Yates *"It's a Long Way to Tipperary" - Tammy Grimes and Ensemble *"I Didn't Raise My Boy to Be a Soldier" - Lillian Gish *"Mademoiselle from Armentieres" - Cyril Ritchard and Dick Shawn *"Over There" - Patrice Munsel and Ensemble *"Battle Hymn of the Republic" - John Raitt and Company *"Wien, Wien, You're Calling Me" - Patrice Munsel, John Raitt and Ensemble *"I'm in Love with Vienna" - Patrice Munsel, John Raitt and Ensemble *"Der Shimmy" - Tammy Grimes *"I've Got Something" - Cyril Ritchard, Marcia Brushingham, Nana, Jeanne Lehman, Bettye Malone Julie Pars and Estella Munson *"The Oh, the Women" - Larry Kert, Igors Gavon and Dennis Perren *"Gypsy Love" - Patrice Munsel and Ensemble *"And Her Mother Came Too" - Cyril Ritchard *"Song of the Vagabonds" - John Raitt and Ensemble *"Totem Tom-Tom" - Tammy Grimes and Ensemble *"Serenade" - Larry Kert *"Violetta" - Cyril Ritchard, Tammy Grimes, Larry Kert and Eric Brotherson *"Moonstruck" - Lillian Gish and Ensemble *"You Are Love" - Patrice Munsel and John Raitt *"I've Told Ev'ry Little Star" - Dick Shawn and Ensemble *"Why Was I Born?" - Patrice Munsel *"The Best Things in Life Are Free" - Larry Kert and Ensemble *"They Didn't Believe Me" - Tammy Grimes *"The Song Is You" - John Raitt *"Something Seems Tingle-Ingleing" - Cyril Ritchard and Ensemble *"I Want to Hear a Yankee-Doodle Tune" ;Act II *"We're Blasé" - Patrice Munsel, John Raitt, Tammy Grimes, Cyril Ritchard and Dick Shawn *"Poor Little Rich Girl" - Tammy Grimes *"You Go to My Head" - John Raitt *"Find Me a Primitive Man" - Patrice Munsel and Tammy Grimes *"I Guess I'll Have to Change My Plan" - Dick Shawn *"Sophisticated Lady" - Larry Kert *"Love Me or Leave Me" - Patrice Munsel *"Gilbert the Filbert" - Cyril Ritchard *"We're Blasé" (reprise) - Patrice Munsel, John Raitt, Tammy Grimes, Cyril Ritchard, Dick Shawn and Larry Kert *"At the Moving Picture Ball" - Ensemble *"The Green Eye of the Little Yellow God" - Cyril Ritchard, Dick Shawn and Eric Brotherson *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" - Patrice Munsel, Tammy Grimes and Lillian Gish *"Miss Annabelle Lee" - Dick Shawn *"How Jazz Was Born" - Larry Kert and Ensemble *"Ain't Misbehavin'" - Larry Kert *"I'm Just Wild About Harry" - Tammy Grimes *"Me and My Shadow" - Dick Shawn *"Sometimes I'm Happy" - Patrice Munsel *"Great Day!" - John Raitt *"How Jazz Was Born" (reprise) - Patrice Munsel, John Raitt, Tammy Grimes, Dick Shawn, Larry Kert and Ensemble *"Lullaby of Broadway" - Tammy Grimes *"Lucky Day" - Dick Shawn *"If You Knew Susie" - Cyril Ritchard *"'S Wonderful" - Lillian Gish *"Fascinatin' Rhythm" - Larry Kert *"Liza (All the Clouds'll Roll Away)" - Tammy Grimes *"Where or When" - Patrice Munsel *"Hallelujah" - John Raitt and Company Category:Revues